


Why Me!?

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeon World AU, F/M, MagoSoph, One Shot, There's blood mentions in this but nothing Graphic tho, oops wrote to much here lol I don't think it's good either but hey I hope it's fun to read, tumblr prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The Prompt:“Why did you choose me?” “You know very well why, [ NAME ].”In which, the Demon Lord drags the Chief away from his post for a serious mission. The Chief can never catch a break.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Security Chief Shidou/Demon Lord's Arm Sofia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

Dungeon World. Or rather a distinct side of it, one that reflected the human world similarly. It was never the same. While the two worlds had identical physiques, they had distinctive dreams and thoughts. Inconsiderably altered from their human counterparts. You can’t copy the _same_ feelings and thoughts of another; even if it’s just a reflection of yourself. 

With this, it brought different ways of living. Unlike the human world, the certain of it all, his world had constant fighting, never resting. Instead of school with math, they had combat schools. Everyone in the world had a rather distinct role to play.

And she was part of it...

Demon Lord's Arm Sophia. 

A dominant title. Her signature was immensely recognized throughout the land, being seen as one of the best. Dreaded for her strength and high ranking alongside their King. Demon Lord of Demise. Demon Lords were highly appreciated and fretted. She was marvelous at fighting and frequently conducted orders for the king of the land.

She was a locked box permeated with equivocality. Stoic yet cold. Mysterious yet interesting. He wanted to unscrew her many secrets for himself. 

Dawning a long-drawn cerulean cloak, a loose-fitting hood along with a long dress. Long white-colored hair, frequently tainted by the richness of her enemies, not holding back. Her whole theme was dull colors of blue and long cloaks. Disentangling the imprint of the sun around at all times, so interestingly themed. She was unrelenting in combat yet so stoic. 

He regularly views the distant girl shuffled by, without any statements. Just a sharp devoid expression. And when she did vocalize it was always in a serious and stern tone. Commonly with Kyoya-sama’s orders. He saw her in their group meetings, sitting across from her but he knew nothing about her personal life.

Icy piercing blue eyes scrutinizing him when she came by during breaks or to appraise their king, Kyoya-sama. Annoyance? Resentment? 

What were her genuine thoughts of him? Though, she was good at utilizing souls before throwing them out as if they were just a piece of gum in her mouth. Sometimes he’ll try to get closer just to understand this girl. But when she talked to him it was only about their missions.

Security Chief Shido was his name. A male with multi-colored armor. A moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station.

Standing at the massive entrance, holding a miniature sphere just in case. It was a rather long-drawn wooden spear it seems. Remaining there, for the most part, guarding. He was fond of his job, taking great repletion in his duties. 

Much was the same for Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Who both had their version of themselves also living this Dungeon World. Unlike the human world, their world was more of n olden times home from the 1800s. 

Though, given how mixed the worlds are, their involvement was slightly different. And thus, so was their dynamic. They rarely knew their human counterparts. But Sophia often got told by Kyoya-sama about their life in the human world. 

And today was just like any other day, manageable and engaging. He gulps as he hears a simple crack of leaves near him. Clumsy turning his head he found the female once more. Now standing at her, her head and shoulder-held high. As she made her way towards the Chief in green. Halting a few feet in front of him. Simply staring at him. He was now bewildered at this.

“Security Chief Shido. Come with me.”

“Huh?” Before he could respond to this, she seized his long red mantle, dragging him into the woods as he yelped. He had no other option but to allow her to drag him.

He had no idea why he needed or where this girl was taking him. He was supposed to be guarding the entrance to the castle. He shouldn’t be following this girl around in the dead woods. 

“Wh-Where are we going!?” He inaugurated, “And why are you dragging me!?” 

She paused but didn’t elucidate. They were now located deep into the woods, envelope by the massive amount of trees and dirt. Obscure and dismal. The air had an odd mixture of grass and something else. An awful smell he couldn’t quite differentiate.

Instead, her thick blue eyes dart on the soil, “Look at this.” And she let go of him. Pointing down at the grass. Something was there.

“What?” He raised a blow but decided to listen to Sophia. Her words got him to listen with complexity and curiosity, “It’s a monster shard!” 

He became stunned, peering at the ground to find a miniature red gem or at least a stone covered in a thick crimson. Which he assumed was blood. Though, blood wasn’t all that uncommon to see when you’re a fighter and often get wounded but still. Who was this? 

Delicately, he leads down to scrutinize the shard more, placing one of his arms on his knees, and hunching over, “But what is it doing here?”

Sophia didn’t respond.

Monster Shards operate in various diverse ways but they’re extremely efficacious. The matter was frequently carried around to serve an extensive section for strife. Like some variety of a power-up in a sense. Almost peering into their soul, every high-ranking fighter had one of them to slay monsters.

Footsteps. Mimicking laughter. Something was approaching.

The two fighters became aghast at the noise. Magoroku panicked, standing up with his arms wide open and stepping back from the item.

Sophia seemed shocked for a moment, recoiling, “Something’s coming.”

“Wh-What is?”

 **“THAT’S MINE~!”** A monster sailed by the two in a hurry, grabbing the shard from the floor. His strident voice shouting with an awful venom.

“Huh-Ahh!?” 

Magoroku panicked, shaky of what to do, cowardly yelping and planting his arms on his head instead, holding his head tightly for comfort while hunching over. Weeping his hands, wishing this wasn’t occurring and safely at his gate in peace. His body askew as the monster flew by.

He didn’t like dealing with monsters, especially ones that _would and could_ **_EAT_** him at any given moment. The thought made him cowardly fall in fear, being eaten alive by a monster must’ve been painful. It was a near-death experience, was it? He dealt with carrying out orders as a chief and guards the gateways, believing he was the best at his job, not slaying monsters.

Blaming Sophia for this. This was her fault after all for dragging him into this mess only for a bloody Monster Shard. And now, he was going to get eaten by a creepy flying monster and _die_!? He wasn’t inherently terrified of monsters, at least not all monsters, but moderately cautious of the circumstances that could hurt him or prove a huge threat.

Sophia vigilantly glared at the monster, tense muscles. Slightly pouring sweat. Another alternative and the monster came closer, she was ready for it. Holding her deep golden sun cast. She wasn’t going to let this grey fleeing monster take that shard from her. Waiting for the monster to dive back at them.

“Stand back!” She sternly roared as she threw some dull purplish symbols at the monstrosity, decreasing the monster’s movement down and injuring it. These symbols were considerably effective against monsters, possessing many distinct spells she grasped.

She fought the monster for a few minutes, a murderous battle while Magoroku remained frightened in the background. After a few appalling ticks, the monster was defeated and turned to small pieces, disappearing. She won the match. But that was expected of her. Battles were tough but she was also incredibly wiry. 

Warily glaring at the sight for a second, making sure everything was discharged as the Monster Shard fell into the palms of her fingerless gloved hands. 

He couldn’t hear the struggle anymore, just dead reticence. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved with this or still apprehensive. He gulps, trying to regain his composer and glance up, slowly in fear, still sweating, “Is...” He breathed out, “I-Is the monster gone?”

“Da.” 

She stared at her hand with a stern expression, almost blanked with any emotions. He couldn’t help but glance at this girl. No remorse, just annoyance. She didn’t seem to care if he was babying away in the back, not helping her fight. Holding her own vastly well for her age. He was capable of fighting other individuals — just like them but not scary looking monsters. After all, he was only trained to deal with individuals.

He was stunned, aghast, amazed… She was quick, beautiful, and strong. Everything Magoroku thought he was. In a weird way, this girl saved them from almost dying! Something he didn’t have the decorous capability to do himself. He couldn’t tell if she was scared, but she appeared vastly courageous.

_‘She really is ruthless—’_

“Let’s go.” Simply conversing, splintering the silence. But wince as she relocated. Cringing at the sudden joint of pain in her leg. She got injured. Dang. 

“Sophia?” He panicked again, elevating his arms, “A-Are you okay!?” 

She only bites her lip. Mind rushing. No, she wasn’t okay but she wasn’t going to acknowledge that. Not at all. She neglected the part where she was hewed in the leg by the creature during battle. She could just walk it off and act as if she wasn’t but the pain was becoming difficult to manage, she needed to heal and recover before they advanced further. But she didn’t want to waste any more time either.

“Maybe we should go back?” He sought, confused, and nervous. He didn’t want to be here anymore, “I don’t think it’s safe here.”

“Wait. Our mission is not yet complete. We can’t leave.”

“Our mission?” 

“Da.”

So all of this was just a mission? Did their king order this? Or was this for a much different reason? So many ideas running along in his head, deeply pondering about the many ideas. Different questions. Racing. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?

He let out a profound sigh, “Well if we’re going to keep going at least let me bandaged that wound, Sophia.”

She didn’t want him to clean this mess up but she assumed she didn’t have an option. Why does he care so badly? About her? He was the only other person who bothered to walk by him. The rest thought he was annoying and frankly he could care less about his other teammates.

“Um…” He glimpses around the area, thinking about what to do next, “Oh!” Finally getting an idea. He points at the comprehensive brunches. A huge logged just sitting there. Opportunely, it wasn’t covered in an abundance of filth so it was suitable enough for her to sit, he believed.

“Go take a seat over there, Sophia!” 

He directed as she only nodded without protest and discreetly sat. She kept bitting her lips, holding back the pain coursing in her body. He made his way towards her next. In front. He sat his weapon off to the side, resting on the tree. While she kept her tightening her grip. Refusing to allow the bar to go. 

He leads down. 

A piece of her dress was ripped and stained with a slight red, faintly pouring out along the edges. It didn’t help that her dress was so long for combat. She slightly hiked up the fabric to expose her pale legs. Only to find the wound. A petite cut, oozing. 

He grew comfortable but jolted his head away from all of the anxieties. Punctiliously reflecting. He did this before, plenty of times for himself when he was a kid, or his father did it for him.

Luckily, he was always prepared for the worst. Having white bandages in his small punch he had to keep around with him. Clearing her wound of any possible dirt with a small fabric he carries around with him as he also wraps the bandages around her leg. She only sat there and seemingly watched. Nothing.

Only took a few minutes. 

“There,” He expressed softly, as the edge of his lips arced to a melodious smile, “All done~!” He packed his things and was ready to get up, but made sure she was doing okay, “Are doing you okay now? Would you like me to help you walk?”

Narrowing her eyes, scoffing at his efforts, “I only got cut. Not restrained.” 

He guessed she was making a good point. Though, he wanted to make sure. 

Heaving herself up, she began to wander. Shockingly she felt much better than before. He blinks, lost in thought he didn’t notice that she was seemingly wondering off without him.

“Oh! Wait for me, Sophia!” 

He hastily seized his wooden item and wondered right after her, dawdling behind. She kept progressing, more buried in the misty forest. He didn’t want to get lost so he anxiously trailed as close as he possibly could to the girl. 

It felt foreign wandering in the depths of the extensive forest with someone he barely acknowledged personally. It continued becoming obscurer and he wasn’t so sure what they were possibly doing here or what the girl was doing.

“Why are we out here in the first place?”

“Searching.” 

“Searching?” He was puzzled, “What are we searching for?”

A vibration. Sophia warily pauses. 

“I hear something.”

He raised a brow, “Huh?”

She took him with a slight yelp and dipped inside of the small hole near them, diving into the bunches out of plain sight. Eyes enlarged as she covered his mouth with her hand, and glances up. Coldly. He was panicking, having no clue why she pushed into this and had his mouth covered. They were objectionably close too.

That when he heard it…

Voices. Footsteps. Someone or rather something was there. His hearing began to increase, racing profoundly in his ears.

**“Did ya hear something?”**

**“Nah, I think you’re hearing things. No one is here.”**

**“Wha? C’mon, I swore I heard voices, dude!”**

**“Let’s go look somewhere else.”**

**“Ugh, fine. Let’s leave.”**

They sat there, awkwardly for a few moments, hearing the footsteps leave. Waiting just in case. Once the female felt the area was clear. Removing her hand as he grasps for air. Breathing heavily. Getting off of him, as she stood up, looking around the area. 

“So that’s how it is.”

He sat there, still disoriented. He finally sat up, glancing.

“It’s clear,” She spoke. “We’re almost there. Let’s keep moving.”

She kept making the orders. Distracting him. He just wanted answers but she was being so vague about all of it.

“Sophia? What’s going on!? Who are those people?”

“No one important.”

He couldn’t. No, he just wouldn’t move forward. He got up and ran strictly in front of her, stopping the female in her tracks. She stared at him, almost annoyed.

“Sophia, what is going on!?” He pleaded, essentially begging at her boots just to understand the simple questions running along in his head, “They can’t just be no one if we were hiding from them!”

She was annoyed. It was publicizing her features. 

“For someone who’s a Chief, you don’t act like one.”

“Huh?” He lowered his arms, almost hurt by this, “Why are you saying?”

“That you suck at your duty.”

“What!?” He felt hurt, severely stung by this, “T-Take that back, Sophia!”

“It’s the truth.”

 **NO!** It wasn’t the truth he wanted. He felt like crying. No, he was going. Doing this was a large mistake, so he ran, trying to fall. 

“Shido.”

She called his name but didn’t move. He didn’t listen. A few moments he just ran ungainly tripping on his boots part way, landing harshly on the floor with a loud and coarse yelp. Body covered in dirt and leaves. Face covered in sweat and tears. He was a huge mess waiting to happen. 

His weapon landed someone near the dirty field. He hated this. He was lost. He had no idea where he was. Disoriented. Destroy. And he wasn’t sure. He had no idea why her words sting so badly but they did. It was asphyxiating him. His mind was racing and breath uneven.

Was that how she thought of him? And why did he care so much!? 

He didn’t get it.

Muttering harsh a tirade at her, but only feeling worse. He at least required something to complain about and she was it. It wasn’t as if she’ll care. Or the fact that she’ll save him seem unlikely. She didn’t really seem like that kind of person at all. Before this, they were just two people working underneath the same king, only meeting up casually on his words.

His brain and feelings were frustrating him further. Eschewing them intensely.

Only for a few moments, he heard footsteps. 

“Shido.”

It was _her_ . The last person he wanted to see right now but the only person who was here. So she _did_ chase after him!? She confused him even more.

“Leave me alone…!” 

“We have a mission to complete.”

“I don’t care! You can do it yourself.” He only pouted, forcing himself to glance up at this girl, “Remember? You think I’m no good at my job. Why do you even need me?”

She only stared at the floor, narrowing her eyes. He was being difficult… but she was no different. He told her words reprehensibly. He was overreacting and being dramatic. 

Her human world counterpart would have dealt with this easy but they weren’t around each other as much as they were. She supposed that is what made them so different. Even if she studied her human counterpart, she still could’ve handled Shido at his worst. But Demon Lord was the only train to deal with combat. Not emotions...

Their human counterparts didn’t need to invariably deal with blood, enemies, and never resting in general. The stress of suffering near-death experiences every single day. The never-ending battles, sometimes sleeplessly fighting.

Mopping his face away from the tears and wetness, he sniffles. Trying to regain his composer without failing. Gosh, he was a huge mess. 

“I see.” He stated once more, “You don’t want to answer any of my questions, do you?” 

Shortly, he let out a yawned that made her heart pound. 

“Are you tired, Shido?”

He drowsed, closing his eyes. Maybe that's why he overreached? Due to his sleepness, he acted in such a way? It was getting dark, and the sun was almost setting with the moon soonly approaching. Yet their mission wasn’t complete.

“Can we take a little break?”

She wasn’t sure if this was even a genuine idea, out in the open like this. Something might strike and bugs might sting at any time. Or sleepy on the dirty grass ground. He probably was too nappy to even think logically anymore. How he was even a guard in the first place still leaves her. 

“Fine, make it quick.”

“Thank you, Sophia!”

The two stiffly rested on the ground next to one another, utilizing their long cloaks as blankets and pillows for their bodies. It was weird but they both trusted each other enough to knowingly get close and sleep together.

The male was already fast asleep, hands together near his head while he’s dozing off with his body curved, like a little child. A faint smile imprinted on his features. It was so weird, he was just complaining and crying before and now he was fast asleep with a smile written on his characteristics.

She was laying flat with wide eyes. Still gazing up at the stars but habitually glance back at him. Both were oddly relaxing to inspect. He looks so peaceful and tranquil. She truly prefers him this way. He wasn’t complaining or asking far too many questions this time.

Shortly, her body fell into the dozing state and she began to doze off… 

“Sophia!” 

A voice was coming through…

Shido?

“Sophia, wake up!”

Her eyes open almost spontaneously. Annoyed with him for daring to stain her sleeping time. Finding the male in an alarm state. Navy dull eyes saturated with panic, enlarged. 

“What, Shido?”

“They’re gone!” He dramatically pointed to the area they left them, “Our weapons!”

“What are you talking about?” She didn’t want to believe that but he kept insisting on someone stealing them.

“Look!”

She shifted to glance where he was pointed. He was right, their items were gone…

_“We left them there…”_

“Someone must’ve taken them while we were sleeping!” He was panicking more, placing a gloved hand on his face, “What are we going to do now!?”

She had a feeling. Getting up, irritated, “We will just have to look for them.”

“But they could be anywhere! Who knows who took them!”

He was correct but he was also panicking, similar to some insane dragon. She needed to get her Sun rod back. It was essential. The body would take her belongings and be bound to face her wrath. 

First, he gets hauled from his post by this girl into the creepy woods. Next, he discovers a Monster Shard. Three, he was cowardly while she fought a monster. Four, she pushed him into the ditch, being on top of him and covering his mouth. Five, she insults his skills and he runs off only to fall. Six, they both fell asleep close to one another. And now seven, their items were missing.

He couldn’t catch a break from all of this madness, could he?

“We can not move forward in our mission without our weapons.”

They glanced around the area. But to no luck. He was so incompetent he couldn’t even protect their weapons. Despite always saying he was the world’s greatest Chief…

“Well, that didn’t work…” He sulked, “What should we do?”

Not give up.

“Stars, guide me.” 

“Huh?” 

He turns to glance at the girl who made some sort of orb to display in mid-air, displaying some sort of screen. 

“What’s that?”

She peered into the blue orb, and he also joined, wanting to know what she was glancing in. A part of herself wanted to be grinning maliciously to herself finding where their items were being located in. Along with a few men. But what could they possibly want with their items? 

“Our weapons are in some warehouse.”

“Who are those men?”

“We must go to this location right away.”

“Are you sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” He distrusted, turning his attention towards her.

He had a good point…

“Even if it is a trap, I still need my rod.”

Point taken, this was a risk she was willing to take.

After a few moments of traveling out of the dead woods, they located some sort of large building.

“There’s a large building in the woods!?” 

The male jerked the door open. Narrowing his eyes and pointing at them as they got up and became aware of their presence. Pointing at the guys, narrowing his eyes, “Give us back our weapons!” 

Sophia stoically stood behind him, only a few feet away from everyone else. Studying the room carefully.

“Or else?” The two turned their gaze to find a male, tattooed, and pierced. Cold glare, a male the two wouldn’t want to be associated with. It was one of the men remarked tauntingly, “Not much you kids can do, can ya? Go home and play with toys.” Smirking as though, he already won, “You ain’t getting yo these trinkets back though~!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Sophia bound her eyelids. Nettled. Swiftly, she dashed past the males.

The boy in green gazed in surprise as the girl was expeditious. Rapping most of them down already but left the central one up. They didn’t put up much of a fight but she was so swift in her movements, it was hard to tell what she was. The guy who’d ridiculed the two. 

Shifted behind him, holding him in a chokehold. Whispering closely in his ears, “Where are is armaments?” 

Shido couldn’t help but watch in sheer shock. The male was shaking and it was clear she was making him uncomfortable. He was muttering something.

She glanced up at the boy, calling his name, “Shido.” 

He flinched, regaining her attention. Lifting her head, she pointed towards one of the lockers, “Get our weapons.” 

He only beams at the order, “Of course!” Successfully rushing along to the area, opening the large locker to find her golden star rob and his wooden pole together. Grabbing them both.

 _‘Why is her rob so heavy!?’_ he had no idea her rob was _THIS_ hefty, murmuring, and grunting below his breath but still carrying them out where he was. Once she saw the sticks in his hands, she let go of the male and made her way towards him. Taking her item from his hand.

They both got their items back.

“We did it!” 

But those guys, the same guys who must’ve been in the forest, they must’ve run into them while they were merely asleep on the floor.

“Um, but what should we do with them?”

“Just leave them.” She concluded, earning her way out the entrance after taking a glance back at them. 

“Don’t leave me!” He nimbly follows after her. Not wanting to be left behind there. 

Shockingly, that wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

Hiking along the path together, the sun was out shining and blooming over their frames. Birds were singing in the bright blue clear sky and he wasn’t sure where they were heading too next.

“Well, that was easy.” Speaking his thoughts, placing his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought, “But what should we do now?”

“Complete our mission.”

His abdomen growls and he dramatically whines, almost flustered, “I’m feeling hungry!” 

She shifts to glance around the area, “There’s a village a few blocks from where we are right now. It should have food.”

“Good! Let’s hurry!” 

He smiles at the thought of all the food. Almost blushing at the thought of the table being filled with all sorts of food. 

“Well, lead the way, Sophia~!”

She only nodded, walking as he walked alongside her. Finally, they made their way into a small village. As they entered, most people stared at them weirdly. Almost startled. Sophia did her best to just ignore those looks, not caring while Magoroku seemed a little disconcerted about those strange actions and gazes. Converting to Sophia...

“Why are they looking at us like that?”

She shrugged it off, pretending it was nothing. She allowed the male to pick the place he wanted food from and grabbed a few things along the way. Stocking up almost. Sophia was about to pay but Magoroku halted her from doing so. 

“Let me pay!” Magoroku speedily took out his coins from his pockets, giving it the counter lay, “I was considerate enough to pay for your meal, take it as a thank you gift for um… getting our items back?”

Sophia didn’t seem like that but went along with it anyway. Less money she had to spend anyway. And the female picked a spot to locate for a while. It was far from the village but not far or the male would start complaining and frankly she was hungry as well. They ended up finding a wooden bench to sit and they began to eat their food.

“I notice you didn’t want to eat in the village.” He sprang, of course, he ate a few pieces of his bread before addressing further, “Do you not like people very much, Sophia?”

It seemed that way, didn’t it? 

“It’s okay if you don’t. I guess we’re both very different from one another.”

That one line caught her investment, “Are you implying you like people?” Wasn’t a good question to ask, was it?

He nodded, almost proudly, “Yes! I enjoy the praise and the company.” He began to fluster, “I-I enjoy yours, too. From the first day I met you, I thought you were interesting… I wanted to get closer but I wasn’t sure how to do that… OH!” He paused and covered his mouth from shock. Face redden in embarrassment, at his subtle confession. _‘Oh dear, I said too much!’_

She didn’t seem bothered by that. It was strange but he felt his chest grow heavy.

Those words felt strange. But oddly reassuring to her. Not caring about them. She began to consider her human self-life. What was their involvement in the human world? She didn’t care, but if their human counters and they can be correlating with comparable feelings? As far as she knew, their human counterparts were familiar with one another, partners in crime. And here, they were just teammates who usually met up. It was unusual. It’s insane how diverse their worlds are...

_‘I’m overthinking it..’_

He shook his head of those thoughts, ominous ones. 

“Oh!” He flinched with an idea as Sophia turned her head to see what he was doing. He turns to her, “Sophia! Let me check your wound, please.” He ordered and then explained, “I want to make sure it’s healing properly and to change the bandages.”

Sophia didn’t appear as if she wanted that but made no effort to say anything. Instead, he shifted himself off the chair to get a better look as she once more hiked the dress and took a look at the exposed skin, carefully cleaning the wound and wrapping a new bandage. It was unusual having someone but herself flush her battle wounds and blood. Let alone, care enough to do so. 

Once they were done eating. Sophia revealed the next course of action as they shuffled back into the forest. It was clear, she was doing this for Kyoya-sama’s selfish gains instead of for herself. Illustrates why she was the Demon Lord’s arm and righthand girl when the king needed her to be.

As they roamed his mind began to wonder…

About this girl…

Why did he choose him? What was so important about this mission? Even if Sophia told him these answers, she was vague and stern. He guesses the only good way was to possibly ask her.

“Why did you choose me?”

“You know very well why, Shido.”

But did he know? He wasn’t fond of this reply, far from it. But undoubtedly knew that Magoroku understood the answer deep down but refused to acknowledge it. But was there a deeper meaning to all of this? Even if it’s a little bit, he was yearning to know it, in her own words.

“I…” He rose, “I don’t know why.” He had to think fast, “That’s why I asked you.”

She paused. But ended up scowling. “You want to know that badly?”

He nodded sheepishly on repeat, “Yes, I do!” Clapping his heads together, almost pleading, “Please, tell me!”

“Fine.” She remained annoyed, “Do you know your human counterpart?”

“My human counterpart?” He disputed, “No. I don’t think so…” His disconcerted expression shortly shifted to admiration as he became to envision himself in the human world. How his possible “clone” would look now, “But I bet he looks as desirable as me, though!” He beams, praising himself, “I do look quite attractive, if I do say so myself~!”

Something that the female thought he would do.

“Kyoya-sama analyzes the human world. He informs me of his studies in his free time. That’s how I learned our Earth counterparts were close. We don’t have that sort of bond ourselves since we don’t actually hang out as they do.”

The boy stood there and merely listened to being attentive and curious. 

Until they both heard a subtle noise, a roar lighting up the soft sky with suspicion. One that made him sheepishly shout and sweat. Another monster. Sophia was startled but did well to keep herself in check.

Time to annihilate another human-eating monster...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

## Train Blade

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> Sophia being ordered to train Shido.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611012/chapters/70123218/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611012/chapters/70123218)

### Chapter Text

~~~~“I’m Security Chief, Shido, history’s greatest Chief~!”

He portrayed himself as someone who can do anything and he can do it, that’s was and is better than anyone; believing he was the greatest history had to offer. Egotistical nature. But the truth is, he wasn’t. He was incompetent and fails. This wasn’t an easy job, of course, he was chief, the main guard, trusted by their king for such a job; but also wasn’t that bodily strong. Or psychologically sound to handle the job. 

He ungainly stood there, observing her cold features. Blank expression. Long white-colored hair blowing and swirling with the waves of the wind. Her thick sky-blue eyes carefully scrutinizing him, feeling her cold glare trailing him.

Sophia was tasked to train him, ordered by Kyoya-sama who had high faith in her abilities paired her up with the tan-haired chief. Believing they were good enough to team-up. Sitting at his throne, like the king he was, respected for his high ranking and power. 

_“I believe it would be for the best to train him, Sophia.”_

_And she, without any protest or complaints, simply nodded, “Da.”_

And here she was, glaring at the tan-haired, holding the blade tightly in her hand as she stood warily. Slightly lowering her frame, keeping her eyes glued to the opponent. In the large training room where it was only them. Kyoya allows her to have it. 

Shido scoffed at the idea of training, he didn’t want her help! He thought he was a tremendously skilled chief. Shoulders high. Smirking at her, brimming with confidence as his navy eyes gave her a crooked glisten, “Sophia, you better be prepared to lose!” 

They began with him attacking her first, she was swift, and he missed her. His eyes stretched and lips withdrew. Shortly Sophia trips him, instantly losing his balance as he yelps in surprise, landing harshly on the floor. Wincing as he groans, muttering soft complaints, closing his eyes tightly before trying to get up. His elbow keeps his body arched and upper back from the floor. Only for her blade to be near his throat. 

“S-Sophia!?” Horror fueled his expression, realizing the blade was so close, “It’s too close!” 

“As I thought, you’re the problem.” 

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?”

She closed her eyes, stoically shifted the blade back to her side and she stood straight. He vigilantly scrutinized before also getting up, glaring at her so she wouldn’t try attacking him again. 

“I demand a re-match!” He huffed, “Best two out of three, Sophia!”

She sighed almost annoyed with him, “Fine.”

He wasn’t going to let her win. He was certain he would get her back for knocking him over.

Smiling once more as he formed a plan in the back of his mind, “This time, I’ll be sure to win!” 

The thick red stained his green clothes as his outfit was stained with the coloring. He panicked. 

They were broken. Plain and simple. Intelligibly crushed and mistreated by the world.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611012/chapters/70247490/edit)



###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611012/chapters/70247490): My dear patient, the princess

### Summary:

> A certain doctor takes interest in a certain princess.

### Chapter Text

She groaned as her eyes shuddered. Her head felt like a daze and she had no clue what was happening. Everything felt surreal at this moment. Something wasn’t right here. Her body felt strangely numb, tinglingly strangely.

“Oh. You’re awake.” A voice of a male filled her ears. A voice that was certainly similar, indeed. It echoed her mind. “Are you all right?”

“This princess is fine, indeed.” 

Her emerald eyes were blinded by the light hanging from above her, merely inches away from her face. She flinched and turned her head to the side, finding a male was near her, watching with a smile. He wore glasses, a molecule. As one of his eyes was covered by his long green bangs, his long hair was tied up in a single band, a ponytail. He wore a black suit with a long lab coat that was tied in the middle.

“Grimoire!” 

The one and only Anonymous Darkness Doctor. She recognized the person anywhere, even his haunting voice. He was her enemy, plain and simple as it was. This princess shall fight in the frontlines in order to protect this country, indeed! Even if that meant risking her life for the greater good. She didn't like him, indeed. There’s something about him that isn’t right. She knew it. His strange smile had to be fake! Something about him gave her such strange vibes, she wasn’t so sure about this.

She tried to fight against these shackles, jerking underneath them. Why won’t they break!? These are some hard chains, indeed! But that won’t stop her. This princess was mighty, indeed. And once she escapes he’ll pay for kidnapping her and doing this. The kidnapping was against the law after all! What is he planning? Nothing good she bet.

“Let me invite you to the enchanting world of experiments.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, indeed! I’m not going to be a part of your weird experiments.” She snapped back. There was nothing ‘enchanting’ about this. “Wisdom was with you, indeed. Where is he?” 

“Oh, I’m not going to harm you.” His creepy vibe and smile, “As for Wisdom-sama, he’s busy working on a fresh project.”

“What evil deeds are you plotting?”

“I’m overjoyed to meet the princess of the skies.” His voice wreaked with excitement as he placed a hand over his chest, his smile shifted to something twisted. She can feel the tone shift and she hated this. Princess of the Azure Skies, Kuu was a name everyone knew. “I have long dreamed of experimenting on you.”

It was official, indeed! She wanted to put him in cuffs now. “Let me out of here, indeed!”

“I’m terribly sorry.” He apologized, bowing to her as his smile never left him, “But I can’t let you leave just yet.”

"Grrrr! You're trying to annoy me, indeed! This princess is going to put you under arrest!"

“I can’t let that happen.” 

She couldn’t arrest him in the first place when she was chained but she was going to escape and kick him to the curve if she could.

“Now, let us enjoy this dazzling moment together!”

He went towards the table, there was two on was empty while the other had

“Since I’ve been granted the opportunity to perform my experiments with you… I didn’t want to end it too quickly.”

She got a better view of the room now he was gone, leaving for some unknown reason. 

The room overall was dark, not too dark but dimly lit. Near her left, she noticed the shelves filled with jars. Jars of varying sizes nicely set up. She wondered what he used them for. Probably for awful experiments, she bet.

Her friends, they’ll save her. Tasuku and Gao, they will come, the teal-haired was sure of it. She wanted to protect them, to protect everyone else. She didn’t want them to come and also get hurt, but she was sure they could handle this. She had to leave, break out of the chains that were weighing her down.

The sound of the door softly clicking took her out of her deep thoughts while footsteps echo the area. 

“Miss Ku. Good evening.” He entered the room with a tray in hand and another hand behind his back. He kept that smile as he joined. She wanted to wipe that happy look off his face, to see him finally be arrested by her hand.

She glared dirks at him, daggers that were as severe as the heavy breeze in the skies.

“I’ve brought you some refreshments.”

“I’m not eating anything you give me, indeed!” Who knows it might be laced with some sort of deadly plague! Knowing him, this could also be some sort of experiment, too. She was sure there was something inside of his food, for sure.

His smile never left him but it twisted to a look of slight pity, “Oh my, oh my. This is a problem.”

“The only problem here is that you won’t let me go, indeed!”

“You’re quite brash today.” His tone didn’t make it seem like it was offensive but she took it as an offense. He sat the plate on one of the devoid tables near her. She assumed it was his eating stan. But who would want to eat here? She was sure she didn’t want to eat in a place like this. “I told you, didn’t I? I didn’t want to end it too quickly.” 

He wouldn’t allow her out, knowing full well what might’ve come afterward if he did. He was clever and attentive. 

“I’m not eating your food, Grimoire.”

“If you don’t eat, you’ll get sick.” He advised, “I’d like for you not to become ill.”

Then she’ll get sick but her guts told her just how needy she was for food and water. She probably hadn’t eaten in hours and she can’t remember how long she’d been here.

“I can’t eat in these chains, indeed!”

He paused, “Oops! I’m terribly sorry. I must’ve forgotten.” Brought his hand up from surprise before settling to his side and shutting his eyes. He regained his composure rather hastily. He bowed with a hand at his chest, “Then, please allow me to feed you properly, my dear patient.”

That phrase made her shivered. His dear? His patient? His dear patient!? What was this!? She was a princess, not his dear patient. 

A look laced with disgust filled her expression.

“I’d prepared this especially with you in mind. It would a waste 

She felt her blood ran cold as the table she was laying up shifted with a single press of a button. As he was setting everything up, she was forced to watch with no control over what else to do.

He was shockingly gentle and careful, strangely enough. He took care of her well.

But she kept her guard up. He might act kind and polite but she knew how malicious and sadistic he truly was on the inside.

As he shifted closer, she felt her blood rushing. Her whole body tensing, her cheeks growing hottered. 

“Oh my…” He noticed the redness, “You’re looking quite red.”

He raised his free hand, lightly brushing it underneath her bangs, placing a hand on his forehead. “How peculiar. Your temperature is normal.” 

She wanted so badly to push him away, and get away from him. She felt her chest tightened as the world around her felt like an ocean. She needed the skies breezing her.

“Unless…” He moved his hand away from her, “You’re embarrassed.”

She flinched, “Th-This princess is not embarrassed, indeed!”

Once she was at the last bite of the sandwich, she made sure that she was prepared for her attack on him. She managed to bite his hand, he instantly drew himself back without hurting her. He winced and gasped at the unforeseen pain coursing his veins. He rubbed his gloved hand. 

The night felt crazy. She swore she saw something in the darkness, a small shadow. “Grimoire?”

The next morning he entered the room as her emerald eyes glared once more at him. She was trying to scare him but it didn’t really work her way.

“You were spying on me, indeed!”

He paused and blinked, that statement took him off guard, “I’ve been within my own room the entire time.” He became puzzled but kept his composure, “Perhaps you confused me with a shadow on the wall.”

A shadow on the wall? Nonsense! She definitely wasn’t seeing anything, it was a simple lie.

## Where

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> They often saw one another a lot when she passed by or was in the castle. They both got used to seeing each other. He would see her come hereafter she would stoically stroll out from the forest. Her boots would crush the things below which often made sounds, and it would make him instantly tensed up.
> 
> The Chief and Demon Arm's cross paths once again.

### Work Text:

"Shido."

He blinked and flinched at hearing his name, at his post. He proudly served that post that was assigned to him directly. As the Security Chief. His duty. He didn’t bother to ask who was there in a tense panic, to only have her tell him to relax. 

"Sophia?" He saw the girl come closer towards him, walking out from holding the item in her one hand. A cold gaze in her wake, never leaving him. 

They often saw one another a lot when she passed by or was in the castle. They both got used to seeing each other. He would see her come hereafter she would stoically stroll out from the forest. Her boots would crush the things below which often made sounds, and it would make him instantly tensed up.

She was high in command, doing everything, going to insane lengths and weights to carry out the Demon Lord, Kyoya-sama, wishes. Demon Lord's Arm, Sophia was a mysterious and ruthless white-haired girl dressed in a long blue dress and hoodie, who was donning the sun. Her large and icy blue eyes were as cold as winter ice. Rumor has it when she has no more use for you, she’ll make you disappear.

She halted her steps a few feet away from the tan-haired. "You saw Aragami Rouga come past here, haven't you?" She questioned. She was on a new mission. Kyoya-sama orders. "Tell me where he is." 

"Aragami Rouga? What are you talking about?" He raised a brow. “I’ve never even met the guy.” That was a lie. They both knew that it was. Magoroku wondered, why was he so special anyway?

She wasn’t going to take that answer and simply leave. Not yet. “So that’s how it is.”

Before he knew it, his back met with the brick castle walls from behind. With his back against the brick wall, she had him in the corner of his post. _Yikes!_ He flinched in surprise but he wasn’t afraid of her cold air. "Uh, I…" 

Her icy cold gaze met his wavering one. As if she was reading his mind, his deepest thoughts. She did have the ability to read minds, another power she had. Wordlessly, she lifted her hand and traced the boy's armor chest plate. 

He shivered by her touch as his body tensed while she leaned closer. "S-Sophia...?!"

She leaned forward, placing her hand fully on the chest plate, as she pressed down. She held onto her staff tightly in the other. "Where is the boy, Shido?"

"I-I've already told you that!" He shuddered as he felt her movements. His chest plate digging closer to his chest. _He's not here, Sophia!_ “I-I have no idea and I don’t really care either.”

"That figures." 

He blinked confusingly. "Huh?"

She removed her hands from the chest plate and leaned back. It gave the male some space to finally breathe. He wasn’t going to give the answer she wanted. As it turned out he really had no idea where the wolf had gotten off too, as she’d hoped he would know. It’s pointless to stay here, now. Meaningless. She narrowed her eyes, almost displeased with his answer. _I have no more use for you._ She doesn’t like wasting her time. Swiftly, she was going to leave.

In a panic, Magoroku lifted his hand. “Wait!” He wanted to chase after her but she was already floating hovering in the sky, it was too late to go now. 

* * *

* * *

## Wenn

> Die Kreuzwege des Häuptlings und des Dämonenarms.

### Work Text:

"Shido."   
  
Er blinzelte und zuckte, als er seinen Namen hörte, an seinem Pfosten. Er war stolz auf die Stelle, die ihm direkt zugewiesen wurde. Als Sicherheitschef. Seine Pflicht. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu fragen, wer da in einer angespannten Panik war, nur sie ihm sagen zu lassen, er solle sich entspannen.   
  
"Sophia?" Er sah, wie das Mädchen näher zu ihm kam, indem es herausging, den Gegenstand in ihrer einen Hand zu halten. Ein kalter Blick in ihrem Gefolge, der ihn nie verlässt.   
  
Sie sahen sich oft sehr, wenn sie vorbeikam oder im Schloss war. Sie haben sich beide daran gewöhnt, einander zu sehen. Er würde sie später kommen sehen, wenn sie stoisch aus dem Wald spazierte. Ihre Stiefel würden die Dinge zerquetschen, unter denen oft Geräusche gemacht wurden, und es würde ihn sofort angespannt machen.   
  
Sie hatte ein hohes Kommando und tat alles, um die Wünsche des Dämonenfürsten Kyoya-sama wahnsinnig auszuführen. Dämon Lord's Arm, Sophia war ein mysteriöses und rücksichtsloses weißhaariges Mädchen, gekleidet in einem langen blauen Kleid und Kapuze, die die Sonne trug. Ihre großen und eisblauen Augen waren so kalt wie Wintereis. Gerüchte haben es, wenn sie keinen Gebrauch mehr für Sie hat, wird sie Sie verschwinden lassen.   
  
Sie stoppte ihre Schritte ein paar Meter entfernt von den bräunlichen Haaren. "Du hast Aragami Rouga hier vorbeikommen sehen, oder?" Sie fragte nach. Sie befand sich auf einer neuen Mission. Kyoya-sama befiehlt. "Sag mir, wo er ist."   
  
"Aragami Rouga? Wovon redest du?" Er zog die Stirn. "Ich habe den Kerl noch nie getroffen." Das war eine Lüge. Sie wussten beide, dass es so war. Magoroku fragte sich, warum er überhaupt so besonders war.   
  
Sie wollte diese Antwort nicht nehmen und einfach gehen. Noch nicht. "So ist es also."   
  
Bevor er es wusste, traf sein Rücken von hinten auf die Mauern der Burg. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Ziegelmauer hatte sie ihn in der Ecke seines Pfostens. Ja. Er schwärmte, aber er hatte keine Angst vor ihrer kalten Luft. "Äh, ich..."

Ihr eiskalter Blick traf seinen schwankenden. Als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen, seine tiefsten Gedanken. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen, eine weitere Macht, die sie hatte. Wortlos hob sie ihre Hand und spürte der Rüstung des Jungen auf der Brustplatte nach.  
  
Er zitterte vor ihrer Berührung, als sein Körper angespannt wurde, während sie sich näher beugte. "S-Sophia...?!"  
  
Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und legte ihre Hand voll auf den Brustteller, während sie niederdrückte. Sie hielt sich eng an ihren Mitarbeitern in der anderen fest. "Wo ist der Junge, Shido?"  
  
"Das habe ich dir schon gesagt!" Er schauderte, als er ihre Bewegungen fühlte. Sein Brustschild gräbt näher an seiner Brust. Er ist nicht hier, Sophia! "Ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal."  
  
"Das ist eine Zahl."  
  
Er blinzelte verwirrend. "Hä?"  
  
Sie nahm ihre Hände von der Brustplatte und lehnte sich zurück. Es gab dem Männchen etwas Raum, um endlich zu atmen. Er wollte nicht die Antwort geben, die sie wollte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, wo der Wolf auch abgestiegen war, wie sie gehofft hatte, dass er es wissen würde. Es ist sinnlos, hier zu bleiben, jetzt. Sinnlos. Sie schränkte ihre Augen ein, fast unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort. Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für dich. Sie verschwendet nicht gerne ihre Zeit. Sie wollte schnell gehen.  
  
In Panik hob Magoroku seine Hand. "Warte!" Er wollte ihr nachjagen, aber sie schwebte schon am Himmel, es war zu spät, um jetzt zu gehen.

* * *

* * *


End file.
